Running Into Love
by VipersPrincess10
Summary: With the ends of an abusive relationship getting closer, can the Viper be just the help and support Chelsea needs?
1. Chapter 1

My whole life was flashing right in front of my eyes the moment I stepped foot into this ring. Weeks ago I had signed a contract with the WWE, to be the new Raw Diva. Tonight was going to be my first match against one of my role models Beth Pheonix. We had spoken earlier and we got along really great, we even planned a little shopping trip for tomarrow since there wasn't really anything to do. Her music was blasting through the speakers, filling the arena and even the outsides of this very building with the arrival of the Glamazon. Our match was long and rough, but I eventually pinned her for the win. She got up and stood beside me holding my hand up in the air declaring my victory. Cheers and Boos were both heard from the monsterous crowd filling up the Staples Center. Together we walked backstage similing and waving to all the fans in attendance. Unexpectedly, I bumped into a person who was unknown at the time until I looked up into his precious baby blue eyes. "You should really be more careful watching where you walk", Randy Orton spoke with a gleaming smile on his face. I was left breathless just staring at his perfect facial features while he picked me up off of the floor. "Umm...yea. I guess I do." _Wow Chelsea, that was cheesy!_ I thought to myself. "Next time I might not be there to help you up. You are a really good wrestler and extremely beautiful at that" How could the Legend Killer think that I am really beautiful? Has he lost his mind? I wasn't aware that someone else had joined us and was surpriseed to hear that the person was Ted DiBiasse Jr. "Randy, dude don't be worrying about her she looks fine. We have a match to focus on."

"Ted...SHUT UP! Is it okay if I walk you to your locker room?"

"Sure, I would really like that." A smile spread across my face as he gently took my hand and led me down the night was going better than I had ever expected.

"I'm sorry about Ted, don't listen to him. His fiancee just left him so he is currently hatin on the female species."

"It doesn't bother me. My ex was like that alot, lashing out at me from out of nowhere. It scared me to death so I usually hid in the bathroom and locked the doors." I seen his face turn bright red with anger, which confused me the slightest. Why does he care, he barely even knows me? I knew there had to be further explaination so that he didn't explode. " I think I said way to much"

He grabbed my shoulders so that I would stop moving. "Did he hurt you? Tell me the truth because I WILL find out."

Tears started flowing from my eyes, because the truth had been uncovered. Secrets that I had kept to myself for so long had been let out. At first Randy was angry, but when I fell to the ground with my face red and wet he softened up, leaning down to take me into his embrace.

He let me cry into his shoulder, while he held me close to him and stroaked the back of my head soothingly.

"I'm soo sorrry Chelsea, when did he hit you last?" He sounded so sincere about finding out the truth which encouraged me that much more.

"Last night. He...was..at...my..h-" That was all I could get out, and that was between sniffles, before I broke down again. But Randy knew exactly what I meant though.

"You're house! Do you live here?" He questioned trying not to scream at me. I didn't want to say anything so I nodded.

"Then you are staying with me tonight." He helped me to my feet and pulled me into a tight hug once more before whispering in my ear. "I will never hurt you Chels, I promise you." I sucked it up and leaned out of his embrace so I could go change. He advised me to go to the backstage TV room and take a quick nap. Then, he said he would come get me and we eould grab a bite to eat before heading to the hotel. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and finally my lips, before leaving to get ready for his match.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy and I walked into Steak-n-Shake with our fingers laced tightly together and our bodies tucked into one. After my nap, not one word had been spoken about our messy conversation outside my locker room. Was I glad that he knew? Yes. That meant that now I didn't have to say anything more about it or try to keep it covered up. Even though we got a booth, we sat beside each other where it was warm and comforting. I had known this guy for not even two hours and I was completely in love with him.

"How are you feelin?" He looked down at me and his piercing blue eyes shot right into mine.

"Great, except for the fact that I'm a little tired." It was the truth, I had just woken up so that touch of sleepiness was still there.

"Well, when we get to the hotel you can go to sleep whenever you want."

The food was delicious and I think I laughed more tonight than I have in a long time. I had a Cookies n Cream milkshake, which Randy put on my nose and lips to lick off. We were in the car and on the way to the hotel now, with me thinking that this relationship might actually be able to go somewhere. "What happened, you got quiet?", Randy said slightly laughing.

"I told you earlier I was tired. Now I'm thinking." Truth is, the tiredness had faded a slightest bit, but thinking is great. Whenever I was young I used to imagine that I was a princess with long beautiful brown hair. That someday my prince would comee save me from the dragon or whatever. Stupid kid wonders. "Hmm...and what would you be thinking about?" A smile spread slowly across his recently shaven face. "I was actually thinking about thinking if thats possible." Although I was supposedly aware of my surroundings, I hadn't realized that we were at the hotel, until he turned off the car and we sat there in silence."Come on, you're tired. I'll carry you."He gave me that unbearable smirk that took my breath away every time he let cross his face. "Okay." Thats all I could say, before I was in his strong arms being carried to the hotel room. I hoped no one saw us going to his room together thinking that once was got there something was gonna happen. To the best of my knowledge he did this alot; drinking and one night stands were his thing, I wasn't gonna be just another night. Even though I had my doubts, I am sure that this is much different than usual. Before I knew it he had layed me down on the queen-sized bed and was now intently staring at it. "Sorry that there isn't another bed. I can go switch rooms if you are uncomfortable sleeping in that same bed as me.", he said raising his eyebrows. I thought about that for a moment. "It's fine with me." I smiled and he relaxed a little. It was more than fine with me, actually. He would never find that out though, because he would never like me anyway. Even the thought of him liking me as more than a friend or a one night stand was far out of reach. Now he was glaring at the balcony over-looking the ocean; hotels with that kind of view are hard to find. Finally, he spoke up. "Do you wanna go outside and sit for a little while. Its still warm out?" "Yea sure." He looked me up and down noticing i still had on my wrestling gear and a borrowed pair of shorts. "Here take that off and throw this on.", he said handing me a white button-up shirt. I did as he said and still found myself surprisingly comfortable even though all I had on underneath it was my bra and panties. I opened the door and he was sitting in a chair with a water in his hand and a glass of sweet tea sitting on the table screaming my name. There wasn't a way of avoiding him as I walked to the other chair, so I had to step over his legs. Hadn't I always been clumsy then I wouldn't have worried about it but I was. Fortunately for myself I made it safely to the other side without tripping or falling. I curled my legs up, hugging them close to my body carefully ignoring the eyes glued to my body. He cleared his throat and looked out to the water. "Its beautiful out here, huh?" I knew that if I didn't speak he wouldn't say anything the rest of the night. "Yes, it very pretty." Noticing that he voice broke on the word "pretty" I decided to take advantage and use it against him. " I bet your girlfriend is pretty. You do have a girlfriend don't you?" I asked as innocently as I could. "Nope, not yet." He used the famous Randy Orton smirk to play with my head which eventually made me feel dizzy. "Hmmm.." was all I could manage to say. My lips were frozen tightly together and my head was spinning. "Come here.", he said patting his lap. I was nervous, hesitant, that it would be a bad idea to go sit with him and think with my heart and not with my head. But I went anyway, such a surprise, and when I got there I felt at home. His strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Can I ask you a question?" Could he ask me a question ...sure! I nodded unable to trust my voice. "If I said that I think you are beautiful and I want you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" Really? My mouth was hanging wide open and my eyes bored into his. Finally I wwas able to speak. "Yes..YES!" His lips crashed down onto mine, my arms immeadiatly wrapping around his neck bringing his face closer to me. As he pulled away my lips pulled down into a frown. Reluctantly, he laughed at me and whispered into my ear. "You need some rest,and as much as I want to kiss you, I don't want to get carried away." I shook my head, because I knew it was the truth. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, where he layed me down on the bed and let me drift to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Emptiness, the bed felt empty this morning as I awoke to find Randy nowhere in sight. I could hear water running in the bathroom, so I assumed he was taking a shower. I pulled myself out of bed walking to the door and crackening it open slightly. "Are you in the shower?", I called to him through the door. " Not yet, are you coming in?" he asked probably with a smile on his face because I could hear the tone of his voice. Instead of answering I just walked through the door to see him sitting on the counter beside the sink in his boxers. " I'll take that as a yes." He smiled before taking me into his arms. "Why are you up so early?" He picked up his phone, checking the time I assumed. "Its 7:45, thats not early." I was utterly shocked, on a normal day I wouldn't get up until about 9:00. "Not early? Wow!" He placed his hands on my waist and looked into my eyes before laying a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'm gonna take a shower...wanna join?" I don't think that would be a good idea -me and him, in the shower- no way. "No thanks. I had one after my match last night." He nodded and slid off his boxers just before getting in the shower. I settled in on the couch and watched a re-run of NCIS. I love Abby, she is just soo cool, and Tony...DANG! He is very cute. In less than 15 minutes Randy was out of the shower and fully dressed, ready to go out for breakfest. I slipped on my new hot pink sweatpants and a white t-shirt that says "Tougher than you" on it. When he saw it he laughed. Sometimes he can be such a jerk, but he is a very sexy one. After we ate we came back to the hotel to go swimming. When we arrived John, Cody, Ted, Maria, and Kelly were already in the pool. "Yo Chelsea!" I heard John say as I took off my cover up. Randy had gotten in before me, so I went to the side where he lifted me in beside him. "Hey John!" I smiled sweetly trying to get my mind off of being so close to Randy, tempted to touch his abs. But that was hard to do since he held me pressed closley against his side. "Randy, something you wanna tell us?", Cody said leaning up against the pool wall. "Well Rhodes is it any of your business, but yes Chelsea and I are dating." I seen Cody smirk slyly and Ted just rolled his eyes. Obviously I wasn't the only one who saw it because John got right up into Ted's business. "Got somethin' to say DiBiasee?" As quickly as I could I broke free of Randy's hold and swam over to John, trying to calm him down. I hopped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Johnny, relax.", I whispered into his ear. He turned around and pulled me off of him. "Chelsea, you are one scary woman." He laughed and so did I as I returned to my man. Randy welcomed me with open arms. The way his hands felt on my skin made me melt, like sparks of electricity were coming form the tips of his fingers. " Help me out, I wanna tan." His eyes met mine for a moment then looked away as in defeat before lifting me carefully out of the pool. Water dripped from my toned body and I knew he was staring at me. Sure enough when my gaze returned to the pool he was watching me intently. I could tell that he wasn't as involved as much in the conversation than as before and could only wish that he was not mad at me. Oh well, couldn't get much worse than this I assumed. Surprisingly Randy had gotten out of the water and was now walking my way. Knowing that this may not be pretty, I gripped my phone tightly in my hand and closed my eyes. I felt his hand take my phone and smooth out my tense fingers causing me to slowly open my eys. "Is everything okay sweetie?" Surprise. Shock. Confusion. "You aren't mad at me?", I asked slightly confused. He looked almost angry now, not at me, but at himself for letting me think that. "Oh God no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you think that." I pulled him down beside me on the chaise where I was tanning, wrapping his arms around my side. The smell of him was almost unberable, it was so delicious, but yet so calming and relaxing. Finally I was able to recollect my thoughts and speak. "It's okay baby, I was just scared." Okay. Maybe that was the wrong way to put it. I knew how he was gonna react, he was going to take it as if I was afraid of him. "I would NEVER lay a hand on you that wasn't gentle" he said staring into my burning eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, I know you wouldn't." At the moment my lips stopped, they were suddenly moving again and not with words. Kissing Randy had probably become my favorite activity of all time. Suddenly a rather muscular figure was hovering over the two of us snickering. John, of course. Randy broke away from me, just to stand up in front of John. "Whadda you want Cena, can't you see I was busy?", he shouted obviously not trying to be calm about the situation. "Oh, just wanted to see if you and your homegirl here wanted to go out and eat with us.", John said with a childlike grin. I didn't wait for Randy to answer, because I already knew that he was going to turn the offer down. "Sure, we'll go right Randal?" I'm such a tease. AN innocent smile crossed my face and I knew he ccouldn't resist. "Yea, guess we're going." "Awsome meet the rest of us in the lobby in 30.", he said walking away. I heard a groan from beside me. "Why did you saay we would go?" I walked in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hesitated to wrap his around me, but they eventually snaked around my sides. "Because it will be fun. You are just too full of yourself." I let go of him, grabbed my things, and padded off to the room with him trailing closely behind.


End file.
